It is common today for subscribers of cell phones to identify calling parties by a caller identification (ID) retrieved from signaling information in the call, or by picture ID. A picture ID presentation can be triggered when the caller ID matches an entry in an address book having an association with a picture recorded by the subscriber to assist in identifying a calling party during an incoming call.